Annabel Lee
by Varlows
Summary: It's been six years since they last fought against Pitch. Jamie and Sophie still believe and see the Guardians but what if their unsuspecting cousin get pulled into their world. She found out that believing is more powerful than she ever thought. Jack Frost/OC Rated M for language and possible future scenes.


Chapter 1

**I know I have neglected the other two stories but I find it difficult to get new inspiration :P Please don't hurt me****  
****I will try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: - I only own my own Character I own nothing else and clearly I got the name from the Edgar Allen Poe Poem as I cant think of names easily :P Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think of the story :D**

The light flurries of snow came down from the sky as a lone figure braved the harsh weather and slowly made their way down a street lugging a suitcase with an airport tab on the handle pulling the snow with its wheels. It was clear to anyone who saw, this person wasn't a local to either Burgess or even to America it self. This figure came from the United Kingdom and was cursing the snow in her mind wondering why today of all days was in snowing, though according to her cousins, it snowed remarkably a lot here and even snowed when the day before the sun could be seen beating down and warming everyone up in time for their Easter egg hunts.  
The sun held no warmth even though it was beating down on the streets of Burgess she could still see her breath when she breathed out and snowflakes stuck to the golden blonde almost like they are singularly clinging to life. Unusual Amber eye flickered across door numbers until they settled on a familiar ruby coloured door, realising the short distance needed to get their a spring was in her step as she dragged the suitcase more forcefully and hurried till she was outside the door.

Raising a tightly clenched fist she forcefully knocked on the door and only stopped when she heard the rustling behind the door.

"Dear Lord, open the door; I know your awake and it's bloody cold out here" The already pale skin on the fist started to turn slightly purple and blue. A frustrated murmur came from the other side of the door as a key was turned in the lock and a mass of dull brown hair came into view. "You were meant to come to you airport you dolt." The annoyance was apparent bur so was the underlying humour in her voice as she step into the house.  
The brown haired boy gave the blonde girl a tired smile. "I'm sorry I was up late." The brown haired brown eyed boy smiled sheepishly. "Ahh not matter Jamie we all get lazy" The girl winked an amber eye and engulfed the younger boy into her arm laughing.

Jamie Bennett had grown into a regularly 16 year old regardless of his most unusual childhood, he became tall and stood at the same height as the 18 year old and if anyone asked his friends they would say he became lazier though the truth was he was kept awake by his most wonderful friends, the guardians. Yes he was no longer a child but he vowed never to forget them as he knew without a doubt they existed.  
His sister Sophie on the other hand seemed to grow her hair more unruly and her alright bright green eyes became bright as she aged into curious 8 year old. Sophie threw herself at the newcomer in the house and landed on top of her as the force threw the teenager on her backside.

An infectious laughter grew between the three and the older of them wrapped an arm around the youngster and hugged her. "Good to know nothings changed with you Soph." The amber eyed teen smiled kindly and pushed her up then when Sophie got off her she accepted Jamie's out stretched arm to pull her up. "How come you came here? Normally your only here for a few weeks in summer?" Jamie appeared more awake as they left the hall way and entered the Kitchen. "Well I didn't really get a choice and who could say no to being with their favourite cousin for the holidays."  
She leaded back with her arms stretched behind her head, closing her eyes. "God Bell, what have you done?" "It wasn't my fault and they had to proof anyway." Sophie interrupted before an argument could break out between the two teenagers. "Jamie and I were about to go out and play in the snow, come with us." The bright smile on the young blonde's face making it difficult to say no.

Annabel sighed and got back up from her seat and looked at the young girl "Okay Soph, I'll go with you. But I'm doing this under protest, I hate all this bloody snow" These words seemed like blasphemy to the two children who thought there was no one who hated snow and seeing as they planned to meet up with Jack at his frozen lake they became unsure about whether to take their older cousin with them.  
Annabel grabbed the coats for Jamie and Sophie and gave them to them. "Are we going then?" She raised her left shaped eyebrow up at them as they seemed to be staring off into nothing. "Yeah were coming" After leaving a note to their parents about where they were going and the fact that Annabel arrived they locked up and left the house walking towards the woods where they all played in during the summer.

"Bel?" The young girl asked as she grabbed hold of the older ones hand, "Yeah Soph?" "Do you believe in Santa?" Annabel looked down at Sophie while they were walking, her eyes wide and expecting. "Sure Sophie I believe in Santa, how else do we get Christmas presents, hey?" Annabel replied, Sophie was only eight and she didn't want to be the reason why Sophie stopped believing in Santa though Annabel didn't it would hurt her.  
Apparently her answer was right as Sophie ran towards her brother with a bright smile while and excitedly whispered to him.

Annabel hung back and rubbed her arms to give her a little extra heat. She smiled at her two cousins so happy in the snow ahead then hurried after them so that they all entered the dense forest together.

They hurried towards the clearing with the lake. Jamie and Sophie couldn't wait to see Jack but they remembered that Jack warned them that Pitch lives in the forest too so they wanted to be safe. Annabel didn't want to lose her cousins though they seemed to start running to the clearing.  
"God would you two calm down I can't run after you the snow too thick….stupid snow". Unknown to Annabel, a shadow in the Forrest followed them and stayed on the outside of the clearing.

Jack Frost stood on top of his staff in the centre of frozen pond happily waiting for Jamie and Sophie to reach him while Bunnymund sat on the cold ground near the Lake to see Sophie. Bunnymund always came with Jack to see Jamie and Sophie when he could.  
He always did miss the ankle-biter and sometimes he'd take her to his Warren near Easter to help him, He always enjoyed those times.

Jack spied Jamie and Sophie and started to laugh, climbing down from his Crook he went towards them. Only pausing when he saw a new and unfamiliar face amongst them, a girl well woman he supposed as she was clearly too gifted in a certain department to be considered a girl.  
She had to be older that Jamie as she seemed to hold herself differently and more concerned for them than someone the same age would be. She was very curvy and reminded Jack of the hourglasses that Sandy keeps. What caught Jack the most were the Amber eyes that sometimes hid beneath a curtain of wild blonde hair when the wind whipped her face.  
"Well it looks like we won't be talking to them yet, mate" a voice beside Jacks ear spoke. "What do you mean?" Bunnymund looked at Jack unable to understand how Jack didn't realises the newcomer couldn't see them. "Well, that one isn't exactly a child now is she and she doesn't seem like a believer to me mate." Jack realised Bunnymund had a point when the Amber eyes her was admiring were only looking at Jamie and Sophie and not the massive rabbit next to him.  
Letting out an inaudible sigh he couldn't believe he forgot that not all people believed. He became so used to Jamie and all his friends seeing him he forgot there were people who couldn't. Although that didn't stop Jack and Bunnymund from going up to Jamie and Sophie, it only made them more conscious of being careful so the newcomer wouldn't think that there was something wrong.  
Well Bunny was careful, Jack not so much. Actually Jack threw a snowball at the newcomer in a strange effort to make her believe (Well strange to Bunnymund who still believes only Children should believe in the guardians).

"Damn that was cold! Who the hell threw that?" Annabel looked around the clearing but couldn't see anyone else. "Sorry Bel I threw it" Jamie tried to look sheepish. "You couldn't of; it was thrown from then other side. Lets just forget about it and you two on and ice-skate or something." Jamie and Sophie took off towards the frozen lake and put o their ice skating shoes.  
Annabel sat further back on a log and pulled out a book, leaving the younger ones free to interact with the two guardians.

"Bunny!" Sophie crashed into Bunnymund while ice-skating, to make sure Annabel doesn't see her hugging something in midair. "Hey their you ankle biter, its been a while" Bunnymund spent as much time as he could afford with Sophie and Jamie in the Spring and Winter seasons while Jack could only see them in winter when he was working. It would have been a disaster if it started snowing any other months.

"Who is that with you?" Jack was still watching her wouldn't why she sat reading instead of having fun. "That's Annabel, she's our cousin" Jamie was still slightly annoyed at the fact Jack had thrown a snowball at her when it couldn't be explained. He had grown cautious as he got older. "How could we haven't seen her before?" "She's usually here in the summer, but this time she's with us for the whole holiday" Sophie grinned accidentally showing her 3 missing baby teeth.

The four played together this Jack had to go to another town to spend the snow and Bunnymund had to go back to his warren. Sophie and Jamie couldn't be happier at being able to spend time with their Guardian friends.

"You squirts ready to head back, it's getting darker?" Annabel had finally finished her book and stood up swiping the snow from her clothes. Jamie and Sophie nodded and took off their skates before running towards her. Suddenly a shadow drifted across the clearing and lifted Sophie in the air. "Jesus, what's going on Jamie? It's like a scene out of the exorcism!" "Pitch!" Jamie then ran towards and started hitting air?

"Jamie what are you doing? We need to get Sophie!" "I am doing something! We have to get Pitch off of her" "WHO IS PITCH?" Annabel screamed, she couldn't understand hat as happening, it didn't make sense to her. "The bogeyman" Jamie roared as he began hitting with more force before he was thrown by this mysterious force.  
"This is ridiculous! Show yourself for fuck sake?" "Believe Bel?!" Sophie screamed as her little form was dragged towards the dense woods "If you believe in him you can see him" Annabel feared for her cousin but trusted her.  
"Find I believe in the Bogeyman, He is real!" Annabel started to think her eyes were playing tricks when a strange man appeared to phase into existence dragging Sophie. All Annabel could think of was running and hitting the man, so that's hat she did. Annabel smashed into the pitch character forcing him to let go of Sophie.  
However, Annabel used to much force and instead of stopping she rolled with the man till they fell down a hole out of sight with a sinister laugh following her as she fell and the man seemed to disappear in the darkness when the hole closed up. With that everything when dark and Annabel lost consciousness.


End file.
